


Мальчик с Севера

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), Sneedronningen | The Snow Queen - Hans Christian Andersen, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о жизни словно после смерти. <i>Его сердце должно было превратиться в кусок  льда; боль прошла, но осколок остался на месте.</i> <br/>В любовь играют дети, а Наташа просто вернёт Клинта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мальчик с Севера

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Boy in the North](https://archiveofourown.org/works/437913) by [rosekay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosekay/pseuds/rosekay). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Бета [Elvira-aja](http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/)

**~Холод и зеркало~**

На далёком севере, где над вечными городами нависает расчерченное золотом небо, жил-был умный мальчик с серебряным языком, который знал все хитрости мира и сотворил множество невероятных вещей. Он был сыном короля — и долгое время не знал, какого именно короля. У него был солнцеподобный брат, который крепко любил его, но затмевал собой, как солнце всегда подавляет холод, что слабеет, если ночи становятся слишком коротки. Однажды мальчик узнал страшную тайну, которая ожесточила его сердце, и он покинул свой дом, затерявшись в снегах. Кожа его посинела, глаза стали красными от горя, а зубы — острыми, как лёд.  
Брат умолял его вернуться домой, но было слишком поздно — сердце мальчика сковал холод и его глаза стали подобны зеркалу, через которое всё виделось безобразным и дурным, даже то, что он когда-то считал прекрасным. Его брат был великим воином, который не привык отступать, и он не отступил и теперь.  
Их яростная битва встряхнула саму крышу мира — так, что даже люди в самых дальних уголках земли вздрогнули от страха за себя и своих любимых. Зеркало в глазах мальчика раскололось на бесчисленные осколки, рассеявшиеся в воздухе. А ведь каждая частица имела не меньше силы, чем само зеркало, и могла уничтожить всё хорошее там, куда её занесёт. Некоторые осколки вставляли в окна, и люди уже не видели через них своих друзей, а из других, много больше, делали роскошные дворцы, обитатели которых ожесточались сердцем и люди начинали ненавидеть их. Хуже всего были крошечные осколки, которые, взблеснув раз в солнечном свете, никем не замеченными падали на землю. Послушаем же про них.

**~Девочка-разбойница и мальчик из гнезда ~**

Жили-были в одной летающей крепости девочка-разбойница с алыми, как кровь на её руках, волосами и мальчик, который любил смотреть на мир с высоты. В прошлом они часто путешествовали, побывали во многих занятных местах и убили многих чудовищ и даже пробовали убить друг друга — но мальчику нравилось видеть девочку, строгую и точную, как стрела на солнце, из своего гнезда, а девочке пришлось по нраву, что мальчик был рядом. Она крала жизни и невинность, оставляя после себя плачущих вдов, и не было от неё спасения — и теперь она делала это во имя великой цели. Её начальником был одноглазый человек, чрезвычайно мудрый — ведь его глаза никогда не спорили друг с другом по поводу того, что видели. Он умел хранить секреты, так что девочка-разбойница и мальчик из гнезда не волновались за свои. Они не были в родстве, но стали другу другу как брат и сестра.  
Иногда они не видели друг друга неделями или даже месяцами. Задания, которые давал им одноглазый человек, заставляли их странствовать по всему миру. Но в конечном итоге они всегда возвращались обратно. Летом мальчик мог одним прыжком оказаться в комнате девочки, и тогда они говорили обо всём на свете ночь напролёт — или, наоборот, молчали, потому что с друзьями порой не нужны слова. Зимой же, когда небеса были объяты холодом, нужно было сначала пройти через целый лабиринт коридоров.  
Но никто из них не боялся холода.  
— Вы ведь знаете, — говорил им одноглазый человек, — если холод проберётся в нашу крепость, то всё равно будет не сильнее муравья под моим сапогом. Пусть приходит.  
Однажды, когда мальчик смотрел в бесконечные серые небеса, что-то попало ему в глаз. Сидевшая рядом девочка взяла его за руку и спросила, в порядке ли он. Он моргнул — раз, другой — и у него заболело сердце. Мальчик согнулся, глядя на землю, рыжие волосы девочки коснулись его щеки.  
— Должно быть, выскочило, — громко сказал он. Теперь сердце его должно было превратиться в кусок льда; боль уже начала проходить, но сам осколок остался. Девочка-разбойница привычным властным жестом развернула его к себе.  
— Правда?  
Он стряхнул её руку, усмехнувшись, хотя был по своей природе весьма спокойным.  
— Конечно! Чего ты так разволновалась?  
Он притянул девочку-разбойницу к себе и спросил, не кажется ли ей жестокой шуткой, что её волосы красны, как кровь на её руках, отнявших столько жизней. Сожалеет ли она об этом? Просыпается ли она по ночам, думая обо всём, что сделала?  
Мальчик сильно задел девочку, и она ушла прочь, вглубь крепости, подальше от открытого неба и его слов. Мальчик остался на своём месте. Серое небо теперь стало мутным и тяжёлым, хотя недавно он видел его спокойным и мирным, солнечный свет поблек, став подобен грязной воде. По прошествии времени воздух стал настолько холодным, что пошёл снег — такой плотной стеной, что, казалось, снежинки растут одна из другой. Кто-то очень высокий, с волосами цвета воронова крыла появился рядом с мальчиком. От его синей кожи веяло холодом, и мальчику показалось, что он прекрасен. Незнакомец остро улыбнулся, заморозив воздух своим дыханием, и протянул руку.  
— У тебя сильное сердце, — сказал он, и от его ледяного прикосновения по телу разлился холод, а боль из груди тотчас ушла.

**~Доктор и его сад чудовищ ~**

И что же случилось с рыжеволосой девочкой, когда мальчик исчез? Одноглазый человек дал ей своё благословение и прошептал кое-что на ухо, и она оставила летающую крепость, чтобы найти мальчика самостоятельно. Знай она тогда, что он устремился на Север — не удивилась бы: холодная пустыня, откуда можно свысока смотреть на весь мир, была вполне в его вкусе. Но она не знала, и потому спросила у солнца, видело ли оно мальчика. Но солнце не ответило ей — ведь девочка никогда не работала при солнечном свете. Она спросила у теней, простирались ли те за ним, когда он шёл по земле — тени были друзьями девочки-разбойницы, которая делала свою работу в темноте, так что они собрались у её ног и рассказали ей множество секретов.  
Она отправилась по следу, как ей не раз доводилось делать — и оружием её были ножи и пистолеты, невинный вид и, главное, хитрость. Она шла через реки и горы и через большие города, полные грязи, пота и нечистот. Вперёд, шептали ей тени, и в конце концов они привели её в крошечную деревушку неподалёку от одного из таких городов. Там был один-единственный колодец, почти высохший и засыпанный пылью, и хижина, над которой одиноким розовым бутоном в зимнем саду висело облачко дыма. Девочке очень хотелось пить, да и устать она успела порядком, рыжие волосы прилипли к мокрой от пота шее, так что она подошла к двери и постучалась в неё.  
В хижине жил доктор с мягкой, усталой улыбкой и кривоватыми очками на носу. Он выглядел так, словно мир разорвал его на части изнутри и бросил истерзанным. Одежда его была потёртой, и хижина не блистала уютом, но девочка-разбойница видела, что у него надёжные, сильные руки, крепкие, как скала. На грубом столе стоял кувшин с водой, которая призывно блестела в тусклом свете. После того как она утолила жажду и плеснула немного воды себе на лицо, чтобы прояснить мысли, он развернул её к себе.  
— Тебя послали за мной?  
Девочка покачала головой.  
Доктор не улыбнулся. Но он открыл заднюю дверь, так что девочка могла пройти в его сад.  
Она побеждала людей намного больше себя и сражалась с монстрами во всех уголках мира, так что она не проронила ни звука, когда первое чудовище зарычало на неё — лишь рука её чуть дрогнула и она пожалела, что не чувствует успокаивающего холода лезвия в пальцах.  
— Ты видел его? — спросила она бесформенного монстра, нечто среднее между львом и змеёй, с мордой, искажённой беспомощной злостью. — Мальчика из гнезда?  
— Нет, — прошипело чудовище. — Я прошёл по всем тёмным уголкам мира и разорвал на куски множество храбрецов. Что навело тебя на мысль, будто я стану отвечать тебе, девочка?  
— Ничего, — не дрогнув, ответила она.  
Она едва успела обернуться, прежде чем другое чудовище сомкнуло челюсти там, где только что была её рука. Это чудовище впивалось корнями в землю, словно дерево, но его ветви ощерились тысячами голодных пастей. Когда она спросила то же самое у него, земля задрожала под ним.  
— Я пожирал сердца многих мальчиков, но его крови мне пробовать не доводилось.  
И каждое новое создание оказывалось ещё ужаснее предыдущего, но девочка не обращала внимания на страх, вновь и вновь задавая свой вопрос, пока, наконец, разочарованная, не вернулась к хижине. Доктор молча ждал её, скрестив руки.  
— Ты нашла то, что искала?  
— Знаешь, — сказала девочка, — есть место, где люди не будут бояться чудовища, что скрывается внутри тебя.  
Доктор вскочил на ноги.  
— Что ты можешь знать о чудовищах? — взревел он.  
Комната задрожала от его гнева, и тени на стене угрожающе удлинились. Девочка вспомнила, сколько легенд ходило о гневе доктора, и её глаза блеснули в тусклом свете. Почуяв горький запах её страха, он вновь улыбнулся, мягко и устало.  
— Ты боишься меня. И знаешь об этом.  
Видите ли, и доктор, и девочка знали, что самое ужасное чудовище из всех — то, что спит у его сердца, готовое сожрать весь мир. Его ужасный сад был лишь игрой.  
— Боюсь, — согласилась девочка и прошептала ему на ухо то, что сказал ей одноглазый человек.  
Мир снаружи был тёмен и тосклив, воздух — прохладен, всего ничего до настоящего мороза. Но девочка взяла доктора за руку, и угрожающая тень на стене позади них немного уменьшилась. Совсем чуть-чуть.

**~Солдат и бессердечный принц ~**

Они шли довольно долго, прежде чем девочке пришлось присесть отдохнуть. Рядом с ними на землю сел ворон — пролетев так близко, что тень от его чёрных крыльев на секунду легла на яркие волосы девочки. Он спокойно поприветствовал её.  
— Друг, — позвала она, ибо иногда ворон бывал человеком с ровным голосом и ясным взглядом, который посещал летающую крепость. У одноглазого человека было много друзей.  
— Ты ищешь мальчика из гнезда? — спросил он, ибо все птицы любили мальчика. — Моя возлюбленная, музыкант в королевстве на западе, живёт во дворце, и я слышал от неё очень интригующую историю.  
Там, рассказал ей ворон, живёт умный принц, которому принадлежит трон запада. Он прочёл все карты мира и построил много удивительных вещей, благодаря которым его королевство, одетое в железо и сталь, процветало. У него был быстрый, как ртуть, ум и острый язык, который далеко не всегда приносил ему пользу. Но принца всё равно любили, и он делал поразительные вещи. Поговаривали, что его дядя, бывший после смерти короля регентом при королевском сыне, послал убийц, чтобы те принесли ему ещё живое сердце принца. Но жадность погубила его.  
— Нельзя платить гроши и требовать убить за них принца, — сказал ворон.  
Убийцам больше был по нраву разум принца, чем его сердце, его великий дар строить боевые машины, но храбрый принц оказался хитрее наёмников и смастерил себе сердце из железа, которое дало ему силы отвоевать свою свободу. Так что он вернулся, убил своего дядю-предателя, который любил принца пока он был мальчиком и пытался вырвать сердце из его груди, когда принц повзрослел, и королевство вновь вернулось к процветанию.  
Но принцу за это пришлось заплатить немалую цену. Сердце в его груди заменило железо, и принц стал холодным и несчастным. Не справив свадьбу он не мог стать королём, да были и другие охочие до власти. Так что объявлено было, что принц ищет себе пару, и двери дворца распахнулись для поиска достойного человека. Приходили учёные дамы со своими машинами, одна прекраснее другой. Герои, истреблявшие чудовищ в далёких землях, — на этом месте доктор отвёл взгляд и девочка молча сжала его руку, — приносили их останки, дабы показать принцу, что их большого отважного сердца хватит на двоих. Великие умы со всей страны, принося с собой новые карты, книги и чертежи — показать принцу, что они достойны занять место рядом с ним. Но принц остался равнодушен ко всем ним, и они уходили восвояси.  
Однажды во дворец пришёл молодой человек в запылённой одежде странника и стоптанных ботинках, скромная серая пташка на фоне всех этих разноцветных павлинов. У него не было великолепных карт или богатства, и по сравнению с теми, кто приходил до него, он казался весьма неприметным.  
Но, как выяснилось, он не искал руки принца — он пришёл, чтобы посмотреть на его мудрость. Он смело взошёл к трону, где сидел принц, не обращая внимания ни на дам со служанками, каждая из которых тоже имела по служанке, ни на надменных кавалеров, окружённых книгами и слугами.  
Девочка, исполнившись хрупкой надежды, прошептала имя мальчика; конечно, он был бы в потёртой одежде после своего путешествия, ему не нужны венценосный брак или королевство. Он бы интересовался тем, как найти дорогу домой. Это, думала она, должен быть он. Ворон ничего больше не знал, так что они пошли вслед за заходящим солнцем, и надежда грела девочке сердце.  
Когда они дошли до дворца, девочку и доктора восхитили сложнейшие механизмы и конструкции, которые управляли множеством дворцовых дверей, хитроумные приспособления, которые работали словно по волшебству и не нуждались в приводящих их в действие слугах. Что за разум, думал доктор, способен создать подобное. Когда-то и его разум мог порождать такие вещи — пока его честолюбие не породило монстра, жившего теперь внутри него.  
— Ждите здесь, — сказал ворон девочке, которая была напряжена, словно натянутая струна. Мальчик должен был быть здесь. Возможно, он даже смог увлечь на свою сторону принца, что могло бы изменить судьбу всего мира.  
Наконец невеста ворона вышла к ним и принесла каждому по мягкому хлебцу, чтобы они утолили голод с дороги. Девочка переломила хлебец надвое, и от него поднялось облачко ароматного пара.  
— Не шумите, — предупредила невеста ворона, чей голос был чист и восхитительно прекрасен — неудивительно, что его хотели слушать во дворце. Они пошли через извилистые тёмные коридоры и залы, каждая из которых была роскошнее предыдущей, а стены их были украшены мерцающей сталью и драгоценностями. В конце концов они дошли до стеклянной комнаты, нависшей над ревущим морем — так низко, что девочка и доктор могли почувствовать солёный морской запах. Была ночь, и принц спал в своей кровати. Девочка бесстрашно подняла фонарь над изголовьем и чуть не задохнулась от радости, увидев намёк на золото в волосах и крепкую загорелую шею.  
Но когда принц проснулся и одном хлопком ладоней заставил зажечься факелы, она увидела, что человек рядом с ним не был её другом, несмотря на удивительное сходство в лице. Он был высок и крепко сложен, с золотыми, как солнце, волосами и глазами яркими, как летнее небо без намёка на холод. Видите ли, он был храбрым солдатом, вернувшимся с далёкой войны, и силы у него было достаточно, чтобы бросить вызов даже железному сердцу. Несмотря на молодое лицо, он был мудр, ибо знал старого короля, отца принца, и до сих пор носил с собой щит, созданный им. Пробудившись недавно после долгого сна, длившегося множество лет, он пришёл встретиться с сыном старого друга и увидеть, насколько изменился мир.  
Поначалу, как узнали девочка и доктор, всё королевство боялось, что они разорвут друг друга на части — принц со своим вечно несдержанным языком считал солдата старомодным и простым, и солдат в свою очередь думал, что принц надменен, что, в сущности, было правдой, что он жесток — и он мог быть жестоким, и что недостоин своего отца — а это для принца словно соль на открытую рану. Когда он говорил об этом, принц впадал в ярость на несколько дней: ему не повезло с семьёй, и в его сердце вспыхивало пламя при одной мысли об этом. Ужасные, убийственные слова срывались с его языка, но солдат умел обращаться с щитом и крепко держал оборону.  
— Но взгляни, — говорил старейший друг принца, бывалый генерал, который ходил с ним в детстве в один класс, человек с каменным терпением. Девочка видела, что только таким и нужно быть, чтобы иметь дело с принцем. — Взгляни на его шаг, взгляни, как сверкают его глаза, — и он был прав, ведь никто другой из претендентов не смог завладеть вниманием принца даже на секунду.  
— И посмотри, — добавляла его сенешаль, высокая ясноликая леди, с кожей белой, как сливки, и яркими волосами цвета восходящего солнца, а не крови, как у девочки, — посмотри, как он верен своему слову и искренен в своих желаниях.  
— И погляди, — говорил его кастелян, сложнейший механизм из метала, который был создан самим принцем, но был совершенен, как только может быть совершенна вещь, и любовь его к принцу была живой и горячей, как весна в лесу, — погляди, как он забывает о самом себе ради других.  
Так вот и вышло, что принц с железным сердцем и усталый солдат сейчас сидели в стеклянной комнате и слушали рассказ девочки-воровки — принц с интересом, солдат — с сочувствием.  
— Я слышал, — сказал принц, — об этом холоде, что простирает свои ледяные руки по миру и забирает чужих возлюбленных, — он подмигнул девочке. — Кто мы такие, чтобы мешать прекрасной шпионке?  
Он был первым, кто назвал её так.  
— Мы поможем вам, — сказал солдат голосом столь уверенным, что даже не возникало сомнений в счастливом исходе дела.  
Они предложили девочке шелка и атлас, и прекраснейшие драгоценности.  
— Ты должна появиться на Севере как королева, — сказала сенешаль, на лице которой, как, неожиданно смутившись, заметила девочка, была россыпь похожих на капли золота веснушек. Она была доброй женщиной, но девочка знала, каково это — притворяться тем, кем ты не являешься, так что она осталась в своей старой одежде.  
Они предложили доктору все богатства королевства, все сокровища, сотворённые разумом принца, и он не был так скромен в желаниях, как девочка, ибо успел изголодаться по подобным вещам. И вскоре они с принцем уже живо обсуждали его изобретения, и дворец наполнился хитрыми недоделанными машинами и запутанными чертежами, а солдат только снисходительно улыбался этой суматохе.  
Девочка сказала им то, что прошептал ей на ухо одноглазый человек, и глаза принца заблестели от нетерпения, словно сердце его стало легко, как воздух. Скоро, рассудил он вслух, он станет королём, и ему нужно заботиться о своём королевстве, но как отказаться от такого великого приключения — пойти вместе с другими смельчаками к Северу и посмотреть, что собой представляет этот холод?  
Девочка обычно не улыбалась, потому что руки её были в крови, алой, как её волосы, но сейчас она всё же улыбнулась, и они все вместе направились к Северу.

**~Женщина на Севере~**

Когда ветер стал совсем холодным, и им пришлось закутаться в шубы, они пришли к аккуратному дому со скрещёнными над порогом лезвиями. В нём жила великая воительница с чёрными, как ночь, волосами, развевающимися на ветру, и одетая в изящные золотистые доспехи. Её красота была красотой севера, жестокой и неумолимой, глаза подобны тёмным алмазам, а зубы — белыми и острыми, как лёд. В руках её дремала холодная смерть, а на острие её меча таился сладкий, тёмный сон зимнего леса. Она с большой охотой выслушала их историю, ибо она была девой битвы, и сердце её ликовало от одной мысли о сражениях.  
— Я знаю об этой угрозе, — сказала она, — о холоде, что ползёт на юг и уводит с собой ваших близких. Это работа Снежного Короля, который живёт на крыше мира.  
— Ты знаешь его? — спросила девочка.  
— Я знаю его брата, — ответила дева битвы. — Он смел, — она опустила глаза, — возможно, даже слишком, и жаждет вернуть своего брата домой.  
— Как мы найдем его? — спросил принц с железным сердцем, что всегда хотел знать истину и пути к ней.  
— Идите в земли Севера. Идите, пока ваши сердца не наполнятся холодом, и дальше, пока не будете готовы забыть всё, что когда-то любили, и там, впереди, будут владения Снежного Короля.  
От её слов у всех собравшихся по коже прошёл мороз. И глядя на молчавших путников, она сжалилась над ними и дала им серебряный щит, расписанный множеством древних рун. Она взмахнула рукой, и в воздухе появился зловещего вида кинжал, начертивший на щите несколько строк на неизвестном языке.  
— Возьмите его с собой. Он вам поможет.  
Щит был небольшим, но каким-то образом всё равно защищал их от усилившегося ветра, который леденил их сердца. Раз они замешкались, и девочка чуть не потеряла равновесие на ветру, пригнувшись к земле — но её тотчас подняла на ноги величественная женщина с золотыми волосами, сверкавшими точно солнце. Она посмотрела на серебряный щит и с доброй улыбкой выслушала их историю. Казалось, её внимательный взгляд полон тепла сердец всех матерей мира, и спутники чувствовали, как этот взгляд греет им душу.  
— Дева битвы просит меня дать вам силу ста воинов, чтобы одолеть Снежного Короля, но сила эта у вас уже есть — и её недостаточно, — она посмотрела на сгорбившегося и скрестившего руки доктора.  
— Она просит дать вам мудрость, которая не будет потрачена впустую, но она уже есть у вас, и этого недостаточно, — железное сердце запылало огнём под её нежной рукой.  
— Она просит дать вам смелости, не той, что есть у солдата, а той, что присуща хорошим людям. Смелости у вас не занимать, но этого всё равно недостаточно, — солдат, не моргая, выдержал её пристальный взгляд, хотя дрожал от холода.  
— Она просит дать вам веру в себя и своё дело — но даже этого недостаточно, если у вас нет ничего другого, — она погладила чёрное крыло ворона, который всё это время хранил почтительное молчание, следуя за остальными. На секунду он принял облик человека с ясным взглядом и верной улыбкой.  
— Ты любишь его, девочка-разбойница?  
— В любовь играют дети, — отозвалась озябшая девочка. — Я у него в долгу.  
— Твоя причина крепка не менее, — согласилась золотая королева. — Я только надеюсь, что твой долг велик, ибо мой сын не внемлет мелочам. Я не могу сделать вас сильнее, чем вы уже есть.

**~Снежный Король и его брат~**

Посмотрим же, что в это время происходило с мальчиком из гнезда. По правде говоря, он и не думал о девочке, а уж меньше всего о том, что она уже так близко к замку Снежного Короля. Так холодно было в этом замке, что его глаза стали цвета льда, но он был весьма доволен, что находится здесь. Веселье никогда не заглядывало в обширные чертоги Снежного Короля, тихие и пустынные. Лишь сильным сердцем мальчика Король мог ощутить радость от бледных теней былых игр, что ещё оставались в его ледяном царстве.  
В его тёмных глазах царило одиночество — как и в его владениях. Временами он сидел в замке, вспоминая о зеркале, чёрном и гладком, как полуночный лёд. В самые морозные дни, когда даже лёд дрожал от холода, он улетал к тёплым краям, в поисках тех, чьё сердце превратилось в лёд. Но никто не приходился ему по нраву так, как мальчик из гнезда, и земли его были усеяны холодными могилами тех, кто так и не смог попрощаться со своими родными.  
Именно в такой день девочка-разбойница вошла во дворец, бледная и прекрасная в своей белой шубке, с волосами, подобными брызгам крови на снегу. За ней шли доктор, солдат, принц и верный ворон — все они были сильны, но недостаточно, как и сказала Золотая Королева, а кому лучше знать о возможностях жестокого Снежного Короля, как не его матери? Она увидела мальчика, сидящего в пустынной ледяной зале — охваченный холодом, он шевелил губами, словно считая падающие снежинки. Но девочка-разбойница обошла полмира в его поисках и сразу узнала его. Она бросилась к нему — молча, как это было в её привычке, и крепко обняла. Он не ответил на её объятия, оставшись неподвижным, словно и не почувствовав ничего.  
Она позвала его.  
— Ты помнишь, кто я?  
— А ты как думаешь, девочка? — спросил у неё из-за спины Снежный Король. Он знал тени так же хорошо, так она, и мог пользоваться дорогами, неизвестными людям. Лёд вокруг него ощетинился острыми краями и снежинки стали увеличиваться всё больше и больше, пока перед девочкой и её друзьями не очутилась настоящая армия солдат с застывшими лицами и сверкающими копьями. Принц взял доктора за руку, как когда-то сделала девочка, и крепко сжал её. Этим он говорил «я доверяю тебе» — и доктор и то, что он прятал в себе, поняли значение этого жеста. У него была сила сотни людей, и эти солдаты из снега и льда были ничто перед ним. Солдат с летом в сердце и мудрый принц сражались плечом к плечу в разразившейся буре.  
Снежный Король повернулся к девочке, его тёмные глаза пылали гневом — столь яростным, что кожа его побледнела, из синей став белой. С королевским изяществом, словно перенятым у своей матери, он шагнул к ней. Хоть страшная тайна и опустошила его, поселив холод в груди, но в любом ребёнке остаётся что-то от матери, даже неродной.  
— Ты думаешь, будто можешь искупить то, что сделала? — прошипел он. — Думаешь, сможешь смыть кровь со своих рук, спасая того, кто ничем не лучше тебя?  
Снежный Король надвинулся на неё и она отступила.  
— Ты получишь его обратно, девочка, но он убьёт тебя, выпотрошит твою шкуру. Основательно. Не спеша. Такими способами, которых ты боишься, — он схватил её за подбородок бледными длинными пальцами. — И когда ты умрёшь, я позволю ему увидеть дело рук своих — и потом раздавлю его сердце.  
Она смотрела ему в глаза, доставая нож.  
— Ты монстр.  
Он лишь на секунду отвлёкся на мелькнувший на снегу огромный силуэт доктора, но девочке для удара и не надо было больше. Хотя у него не было сердца, что могло бы истечь кровью, этого было достаточно, чтобы задержать его, и она ринулась через снег туда, где по-прежнему сидел мальчик. Она замерла на секунду, увидев в его затуманенных глазах злую волю Снежного Короля. Но они часто путешествовали, побывали во многих занятных местах и убили многих чудовищ и даже пробовали убить друг друга, так что, как видите, это не было чем-то непривычным для неё. Рука против руки, нож против ножа - они принялись сражаться, пока снег вокруг не окрасился алым. Порой никто не может быть более жестоким, чем те, кого связывает любовь — хотя в любовь играют только дети — и они ранили друг друга каждым способом, который знали и которого боялись, до тех пор, пока, исчерпав все свои силы, не упали на снег.  
И неизвестно, из-за коснувшегося его щеки дыхания девочки, или из-за её горячей крови, пропитавшей рыжие волосы, но лёд в сердце мальчика начал таять, и таял, пока синева не спала с его глаз. Он удивленно посмотрел на лежащую в снегу девочку, жестокую, неукротимую и прекрасную, и выдохнул её имя — так мягко, что его едва было слышно на ветру.  
Девочка обхватила его лицо своими ладонями, и он замер — а девочка со всей силы ударила его. Он потерял сознание и обмяк на её руках. Небо прорезали вспышки огней неземной красоты, раздался рёв грома, и сияющая молния метнулась к земле. Она видела, что остальные тоже закончили сражение — не потому, что ей наконец удалось вернуть мальчика, а потому, что Снежный Король тоже сидел на снегу, а рядом — его брат, обхвативший руками его лицо.  
Видите ли, иногда две разные истории на самом деле оказываются одной. Первым сердцем, которое Снежный Король сковал льдом, было его собственное, и он упивался своей ненавистью и одиночеством, пока этого не оказалось ему мало. И простой силы было недостаточно, чтобы одолеть его, как и мудрости, добродетельного сердца и даже веры в собственное дело, которых у самого Короля не было, как спокойно сообщил ему ворон — прежде чем холод пронзил сердце ворона, а из глаз его исчез свет, и он опустился на снег обычным человеком, недвижный и затихший навеки. Но брат Короля, его солнцеподобный брат, который сражался с ним столь яростно, что их битва сотрясла мир, не привык отступать, и не отступил и теперь.  
— Пойдём домой, братец, — с печальным видом сказал он. — Наша мать тоскует по тебе.  
— Твоя мать, — сказал Снежный Король, роняя слёзы, и те превращались в льдинки.  
— Ты ошибаешься, — ответил золотой принц, который пришёл за своим братом через огонь и грозу в это унылое, холодное место и наконец нашёл его, как и девочка-разбойница.  
И, возможно, на мгновение, Снежный Король вновь стал умным мальчиком с серебряным языком, который узнал ужасную тайну, и взглянул на своего брата в ожидании – чего именно, он и сам не знал. Он склонил голову — как раз в тот момент, когда мальчик очнулся на руках у девочки и заплакал, уткнувшись в её волосы.  
— Ты когда-нибудь, — обратился он к ней, — жила как после смерти?  
Но это был вопрос, не требующий ответа, произнесённый только потому, что ему необходимо было облечь его в слова. Он знал, что она жила. Он знал её, знал её прошлое, знал, что девочка, несгибаемая, как шип и куда более жестокая, пролила свою кровь, чтобы спасти его. Как заговорили потом, в этой полной могил ледяной пустыне, они победили холод, уносящий с собой зимней бурей чужих детей и возлюбленных, оставляя после себя хладную пустоту, что даже страшнее могильной. Умный мальчик, научившийся управлять холодом, разрушил бы весь мир, как могло бы сделать и чудовище внутри доктора. Говорили, что всех спасла братская любовь, или любовь неприметной девочки-разбойницы к мальчику, любившему открытое небо. Любовь крови к снегу, любовь солнца к холоду.  
Но это история не о невинной любви, даже не о кровных узах, поскольку никто из них не был родстве с другими, даже Снежный Король и его брат. А о том, что одноглазый человек сказал девочке-разбойнице, и что она в свою очередь передала доктору, принцу, солдату и всем остальным, об идее собрать из выдающихся людей, томящихся в одиночестве в своих летающих крепостях, дворцах и хижинах, команду, чтобы однажды они могли сразиться там, где остальные бессильны.  
Так что, вероятно, это история о войне — войне тех, кто не был рождён для сражения, но смело пошёл в бой, тех, внутри кого скрывался монстр, и тех, у кого в груди не билось живое сердце, тех, кто давно потерял своих друзей, тех, кто был сломлен, убит и воскрешён вновь. Тех, у кого была вера в себя и других, тех, кого по-прежнему ждёт возлюбленная. И идея прижилась — ибо все они собрались вместе, и принц с железным сердцем смог увидеть, что из себя представляет этот холод — и одолеть его. И хотя в конце, трагичном и открытом, они разошлись разными дорогами в дальние уголки мира, они расстались готовыми в любой момент собраться вновь.  
И наконец настало долгожданное лето. 

**Author's Note:**

> От автора: идею мне подала [эта](http://lettiebobettie.tumblr.com/post/24790338444/you-know-nat-has-naturally-red-hair-and-she) восхитительная серия рисунков с Клинтом и Наташей.


End file.
